


DuckTales

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, i really hate everything about canon atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim tells Conner about his new identity and costume. He is less than impressed.





	DuckTales

**Author's Note:**

> A really rough fic that I made in half-an-hour, so definitely not A-grade. Just some meta fun. Hope you enjoy regardless.

“Drake? Seriously?” Conner was in complete disbelief as he stared at his boyfriend after he just said what his new moniker is going to be. 

“Yeah” Tim replied with a hint of doubt and embarrassment “I think it kinda fits” 

“It fitted the annoying ginger on Earth 3, definitely not you though” said Conner in a deadpan “It’s your last name for gods sake!” He continued to massage his forehead as he sat on the end of the bed in the hotel YJ decided to crash at. It was a warm night, and without spare clothes, he was just in blue boxer briefs to tease his boyfriend. Tim looked at him in disbelief. He was at the desk on his phone in a singlet and white briefs typing away furiously trying to distract himself. 

“It’s not supposed to be my last name, just a pun with a bird”

“Yeah, a fucking duck” Conner said through a snort “How is that a dangerous bird? Owls and Hawks can rip them to shreds” 

“Hey! Ducks can be dangerous” defended Tim crossing his arms and doing his best bat glare. 

“Oh yeah, when they’re horny” replied Conner “which btw, I’m getting less now you’ve said that’s what your going with” Tim sighed and rolled his eyes before going to his bag. “You’re not gonna attack me now I’ve said that?” said Conner as Tim rummaged through his things and pulled out a smaller bag. Opening it, he pulled out a dark brown-ish red full body costume with gold linings. 

“Um, what the fuck is that?” 

“I had Lucius make a new suit too” answered Tim, with Conner’s eyes staring at it in shock.

“It looks gross” 

“What? I think it looks cool!” Tim shot back “It’s darker, and makes me look mature”

“Babe, if you wanna ditch the green, go for the one you made for me” replied Conner “That suit was hot, the one you have now too. That abomination there is actual shit, colour especially” 

“Whatever I’m wearing it” replied Tim hanging it up on the hook in the closet. 

“I mean there’s no cape so I can get a good look of the behind at least” said Conner eyes not leaving the suit ever since he saw it “Just ask for a recolour. Something brighter, or you know fun?” 

“Time’s are different now Conner” Tim said organising his bag with his back turned to Conner “I have to move on” 

“Robin was fine for you, you know” Conner said getting up and walking over to Tim “It doesn’t have to be some stupid training wheels protocol that Batman sets up. The Tim Drake I remember made it it’s own hero” He put his hand on Tim’s shoulder and rubbed it tenderly “You don’t have to be like Dick or Jason, you know?”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Just trying to stop my boyfriend make a dumb decision he’ll probably regret later” replied Conner “If you wanna change your name, fine. Just please not a duck your evil and obviously crazy doppelganger took on with a costume to match. You don’t see me with a mohawk do you?”

“No, oh god please no” Tim laughed back. He looked up at Conner and smiled “Alright, I’ll hang onto Robin for a bit longer till I think of something better” He stood up and wrapped his arms around him. Conner gladly reciprocated, and rested his chin on the top of the smaller boy’s head. “Thank you Conner” 

“Not a problem babe” Conner replied with a smile, cupped Tim’s chin with one hand and moved down to kiss him. Tim smiled into it before breaking away to grab his phone.

“I’m gonna call Lucius to see what he can do with the suit” Tim said as he walked towards the door “The name can stay but the costume I wanna experiment some more with” 

“Just anything involving actual red, black, green and yellow” replied Conner sitting on the bed again.

“Oh definitely” Tim laughed as he turned to exit the door

“Oh yeah, hey Tim!” called Conner remembering something 

“Yes babe?” 

“Also tell him to put briefs on the outside too please”


End file.
